


Love is Blindfolds

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jake's boyfriend breaks up with him publicly on Valentine's Day, Jake just wants to go home and hide under his covers until the sting wears off.  He isn't expecting to find Cougar back from a mission and willing to show him how much better off he is without his ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blindfolds

**Author's Note:**

> Another Valentine's themed fic. I had planned to post yesterday, but a migraine brought all productivity to a halt. So, it's a day late, but it's also mostly just smut, so I figure that's good for any day.

Pooch walked into the house carrying a fairly large box. He studied it carefully, but there was nothing distinct about it, other than the label claiming it was for Jake.

“Jensen, you got a package,” Pooch called as he headed toward the kitchen. Roque was stepping out of the kitchen, and his eyes went wide, and he gave Pooch a wide berth.

“My package?” Jake asked excitedly as he stuck his head out of the kitchen and grabbed the box eagerly. “Just in time. This is going to be _awesome_ ,” Jake said as he actually scampered into the kitchen for a knife.

“It isn't explosives is it?” Pooch asked, not fond of unwittingly carrying explosives around.

“Explosives? On Valentine's Day? No way! It's fuzzy handcuffs, a couple blindfolds and paddles, a bit of lingerie, lube, this little vibrating ass cork thing. Nope nothing explosive, unless you count the orgasms that will be happening tonight,” Jake said with his usual cheerful smile.

Pooch's face looked horrified. “Dude, avoid explosive orgasms that sounds painful and messy. Also, I hope there is bleach in that box too because I need _all_ of it to wash out my brain,” Pooch told him, backing away.

“What? It's Valentine's Day, Pooch. Don't you and Jolene do kinky sexy things on Valentine's Day?”

“Yeah, but I'm not sharing it with the rest of the team, Jake. No one wants to know about your 'vibrating ass cork.' Is your girlfriend even into bondage?” Pooch asked, and Jake got that deer-in-headlights look he often adopted when the team asked about his girlfriend.

“Uh, sure is. She's all sorts of kinky, and bendy. I did yoga with her one time and man, she could wrap herself in knots,” Jake said, grabbing his box and heading up the stairs. Pooch just watched him retreat in confusion.

Jake ran into the room he shared with their new sniper, Cougar. Cougar was on loan to another team, and that suited Jake just fine today. Cougar was awesome, but he could also be scary. It wasn't intentional, it was more his presence that frightened Jake. Especially since he was so damn observant, and Jake had a teeny tiny secret he was keeping from the team which was that he didn't have a girlfriend but a boyfriend. Cougar had given him looks before when Jake said he was spending the night at his girlfriend's apartment.

So, Jake was relieved that he could lock himself in their room and go through his Valentine's plunder without Cougar watching. Jake had ordered Cougar about three pounds of chocolate for the holiday, so it wasn't like he wasn't doing his part to make the sniper feel welcome on the team. Jake went out of his way to make Cougar feel at home with them. Jake was pretty new to the team as well, and it was nice to have Cougar to talk to even if Cougar didn't say much back. They were feeling things out together. It also didn't hurt that Cougar was gorgeous, kind, and did little things just to be nice, like bring Jake snacks while he was working or make sure that Jake had enough clean shirts if he was too busy to do laundry.

Jake loved Cougar, and he was just a bit terrified that he might lose him if Cougar figured out what he was up to. It wasn't that Jake believed Cougar would suddenly hate him, but Jake was still in the Army because he didn't take those kinds of chances. Everyone was a possible threat.

Jake pulled out the black lace panties. He'd never really worn panties before, but Dan seemed to like the idea, so Jake figured what better time to try than Valentine's Day. He set the pair down on his bed and went through the rest of the box.

The plug looked a lot bigger than he expected, and he wasn't so sure that he wanted that in him without a lot of practice. The paddles looked like they could be fun. Jake liked a little pain with his pleasure. Not extreme amounts of pain, but the little bite was nice. The blindfold was also nice. Surprise was fun.

Jake looked at all of his goods and smiled. It was going to be a good night. He'd been dating Dan for almost three years. They'd gone through basic together and fallen in love. It had always been their best kept secret, but Jake thought they worked pretty well. Dan constantly picked up girls when they went out, and Jake struck out on just as many. Jake had been selected for Special Forces while Dan continued the regular route, but Dan stuck with him. Jake talked his ear off whenever they got together, but Dan put up with it. Dan was pretty great in bed, so Jake couldn't complain there. It was nice to have someone even if no one else could know about it.

Jake grabbed his suit. They were meeting an hour off base for dinner, so there was no chance anyone would recognize them. Then they were going to wander around the small down town area before heading back to Dan's place. Jake was beyond excited. They hadn't both been in the same country for Valentine's Day in the entire time they'd dated. So, Jake wanted it to be special. He even took out his square framed glasses to look more respectable. He wrestled his hair into submission and combed it to the side. He tied his tie perfectly, and he even wore cufflinks. Underneath it all, he wore the black lace panties.

Pooch whistled when Jake stepped into the living room before leaving. “Look at you. You proposing or something? I don't think I got that dressed up for my own wedding,” Pooch said. Jolene punched him in the arm.

“You look very dashing, Jake. Your girlfriend is a very lucky lady,” she said, standing up to smooth down his lapels. Jake smiled nervously as she kissed his cheek. “Have fun tonight. You deserve it,” she told him.

“Thanks Jo,” he mumbled, scuffing his foot on the carpet. She laughed at how bashful he got around her sometimes. Jake loved Jolene like she was one of the team. He was just always so afraid of stepping on Pooch's toes by saying the wrong thing to his wife. Cougar always told Jake he was an idiot, and Pooch wasn't going to get jealous just because Jake and Jolene were friends. Jake had to admit, Jolene shared his mischievous spirit. “I'll be sure to tell her you think so,” he smiled.

\---

Jake showed up at the restaurant and took his seat. Dan was a few minutes late, but Jake was too excited about finally sharing Valentine's Day together to really care. Dan was in a pair of nice jeans and a blazer over a plain white dress shirt. His military haircut didn't require taming like Jake's, and he hadn't bothered with a tie. Still, he looked just as sharp as Jake did.

“Sorry I'm late. Got held up,” Dan told him, immediately picking up the menu.

“That's okay. I hope you don't mind, I ordered us a bottle of wine and some fancy tuna appetizer thingy,” Jake told him, nervously playing with his cufflinks beneath the table.

“Oh, I figured I'd just have a beer. Tuna's fine though,” Dan told him without even looking up.

“Right, strictly a beer drinker. How could I forget?” It didn't matter, Jake could drink the whole hundred dollar bottle himself. Maybe it would make him feel a little more comfortable in these panties.

When the waitress came around for their orders, Dan beat him to it and ordered for both of them. Jake hated when he did that. Jake just wanted a steak. He didn't need whatever that fancy sounding lamb dish was.

“You never try new things when we're out. You should step outside of the box,” Dan told him when Jake made a face.

“Dude, I live one hundred percent outside the proverbial box. Four walls and some cardboard cannot contain all of this,” Jake said gesturing to himself, and Dan rolled his eyes.

“You're acting like a child.”

“There is nothing wrong with being a child. Children are awesome. Like my sister's baby. She's the bomb. She makes these gurgle noises that make her sound like something out of _Star Wars_ ,” Jake defended himself. He hated when Dan started to feed him all that Army bull. Jake didn't enjoy being held to the orders and ridicule of superiors at work, he definitely didn't enjoy it when he just wanted steak for dinner.

“You're going to embarrass us.”

“Lucky for me, I don't get embarrassed by my own behavior,” Jake told him with a smile. “You never used to either.”

The waitress brought their appetizer, and their drinks. Jake immediately drank his glass of wine and reached for the bottle to pour another.

“Are you going to drink that whole thing yourself?” Dan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I was going to share but someone refuses to drink wine, so I guess it's just me,” Jake sniped back. This was not going to plan. This was supposed to be romantic and sweet. Dan was supposed to hold his hand while they fed each other, and they were supposed to walked around the town wrapped in each others arms. Jake sighed. He really was being a child.

“I thought we could take a walk around after dinner. It's a cute place, and there is a bakery not far away. I googled it. Ratings were very high. I thought maybe we could pick up dessert then take it back to your place, then do sexy things to each other, you know?” Jake conceded their argument for a more pleasant topic.

“I've got to be on base first thing, so I need to call it an early night,” Dan told him, sipping his beer.

Jake's heart sank as he looked at Dan. He'd had it all planned. It was going to be a perfect evening. Maybe not proposal perfect like Pooch had mentioned, but like top five dates kind of perfect. Jake reached for Dan's hand which was resting next to his beer. Dan didn't fight him on it, but he didn't look happy about the display either.

“I just wanted to have a special night with you since we barely get to see each other. I mean I'm in and out of the country whenever they need us, and you've had two tours over there. I just thought this would be a perfect time to have some fun. I even bought toys,” Jake told him, waggling his eyebrows.

“Look, Jake,” Dan started, giving Jake's hand a squeeze.

Jake didn't like that tone or those words. It sounded an awful lot like when his parents would give him bad news as a kid. _Look Jake, you can't join the soccer team because we can't afford the uniform. Look Jake, Dad's going to be away for a while, but you'll still have me and Erin. Look Jake, Erin broke her arm, so you can't be rough with her. Look Jake, you can't got out and play until these grades come up. Look Jake..._

“I'm lookin' to become a commission officer when I finish school and officer training...”

“That's great, Dan. You'll make an awesome officer,” Jake told him, giving him a genuine smile. They could celebrate that too.

“Let me finish, Jake. You know how political this all is. If I want to be an officer, move up the ranks, I can't risk being associated with one of the Losers. It's career poison. I mean, Jake, you alone have more write ups than some entire units. That sniper you just got assigned is crazier than Manson, and probably has a much high body count,” Dan said. That felt a lot like getting an ice cold beer thrown in his face.

“Cougar isn't crazy. He's just quiet. And, we've been careful. I don't think anyone even knows we still talk at this point,” Jake retorted, confused as he watched Dan.

“Jake, I can't risk my career on a relationship that isn't going anywhere,” Dan told him, pulling his hand away.

“Not going anywhere? You're dumping me? On Valentine's Day? At a restaurant? Surrounded by happy couples?” Jake puzzled as he reeled back.

“Jake, don't make a scene...”

“How do you expect me to act? We've been together for three years!”

“Jake, we barely saw each other. Sending me stupid jokes in rambling emails isn't really a relationship. Sure we fucked like rabbits when we saw each other, but that isn't exactly uncommon on base. No one else calls it a relationship,” Dan defended himself, and Jake almost knocked over his wine, he flinched so hard. “Look Jake, I've really loved what—”

“Can it, Dan,” Jake hissed, picking up his wine and finishing his second glass. He glanced at the bottle. Thankfully, there was still half left.

“Jake don't be like that.”

“Like what, Dan? Pissed off I drove an hour out of my way to get dumped at an upscale restaurant while getting stared at by a bunch of happy couples, who are so relieved that they aren't us? I mean what did you expect from the guy who's been written up for insubordination more times than some entire units?” Jake asked, drinking straight out of the wine bottle and leaning back in his seat. He was very tempted to put his feet up on the table, but he wanted to finish his wine before he got kicked out.

“Jake—”

“Daaaan,” Jake mimicked him.

“You know I thought you'd be upset by this. It wasn't an easy decision for me to make. I didn't expect you to throw my dreams in my face.”

“I'm upset, Dan. I'm upset I got manipulated by you. I'm upset that I've spent three years hung up on you. I'm fucking upset, Dan.” Oh, that was the end of the bottle.

“Maybe I should—”

“Nope, I'll go. This should cover the wine. Rest's on you, _Danny_ ,” Jake told him, using the nickname he hated. He threw a hundred and a twenty on the table and stood up. “Don't worry ladies and gentlemen, Dan here won't ruin your beautiful dinners once I'm gone. He only does that to men he's been fucking for years. Have a wonderful and sexy holiday,” Jake addressed the room as he got up. “Dan, love of my life, I hope you enjoy getting bent over by your superiors, you spineless shit,” Jake said with a bow then walked out of the restaurant to reserved applause.

The ride home was too long, and Jake just wanted to be in his bed with his laptop, so he could execute petty wrath on Dan's personnel file. Jake wasn't above it. After all, two of his write ups were for revenge on fellow officers. He just couldn't believe he'd been so stupid.

\---

Jake stumbled up the stairs to his room. He'd ditched the jacket of his suit in the front hall, and he'd almost thrown his backpack with the sexy supplies out the car window, but they'd cost him over a hundred dollars, so they were getting saved.

Jake pushed into his room and stumbled over to his bed. He just wanted to get out of this dumb suit and these dumb panties and hide under his dumb covers, until Clay offered him a bottle of scotch and patted him on the shoulder and told him it'd be alright. That's how Clay dealt with all problems.

Jake tore several buttons off his shirt as he ripped it open. He heard them bounce off the floor in the silence of the room. He didn't really care. He threw the shirt on the floor, and he shoved his slacks off. An unexpected sniffle escaped as he tried to kick them off his feet where they were tangled.

And then the light in his room turned on to starkly illuminate his shame. Cougar was sitting up in his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers and looking as close to furious as Jake had ever seen him. That wasn't good at all. He really didn't need to get the shit kicked out of him by Cougar for interrupting his beauty sleep after a mission.

“Shit this is embarrassing. Sorry I woke you. I promise I'll be quieter. Please ignore the lace. I didn't realize you were back. I—”

Cougar was off his bed and in Jake's space even before Jake finished half his speech, and he was holding Jake's arm steady as Jake kicked off his shoes and pants.

“Who hurt you?” Cougar asked harshly, his fingers trailing over Jake's side. Jake looked down to see a huge bruise over his ribs. That definitely didn't look good, and Cougar hadn't been around to see Jake get it on the obstacle course two days ago.

“No one, got it during PT this week.”

Cougar looked like he didn't believe Jake, but Jake sighed and pulled away. This was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life. He was standing in front of his gorgeous roommate/teammate wearing nothing but black lace. Cougar looked like he was going to murder who or whatever had caused Jake pain. Somehow, this topped being dumped in public on Valentine's Day in the embarrassment department.

“I'm not lying. No one physically hurt or assaulted me. I just got dumped,” Jake said, sitting on his bed and putting his hands in his lap to cover his almost bare crotch.

“You were dumped on Valentine's Day,” Cougar said, sounding confused and almost disbelieving.

“Yeah, I know. Who the fuck dumps someone on Valentine's Day, in the middle of a fancy restaurant? My boyfriend, that's who. Well ex-boyfriend, and I should probably shut up now because you were never supposed to know that,” Jake finished dejectedly. Things definitely just kept getting worse.

“I knew.” And worse.

Cougar held Jake's shoulders and looked him over like he often did after a mission, searching for any hurts that Jake might not be aware of with the adrenaline of battle. Jake let himself be scrutinized clinically. At least Cougar cared enough to make sure he was physically okay even if he couldn't do much for his trampled heart.

“Oh yeah? I kinda figured you'd be the one to guess it. You don't really miss anything which is great in the field, and sort of awkward when you share a room and are trying not to get outed,” Jake said, and he felt Cougar bump his shoulder as he sat down next to Jake.

“It was not you. I assisted Daniel's unit while they were stationed in Afghanistan. He bragged about bagging a techie who didn't mind it rough,” Cougar said softly, their thighs pressed together.

“Oh, well this just got even more embarrassing. Yay, today,” Jake said, wishing he had skipped the lace. “Was I an idiot for thinking it was real?”

“No. Anyone would be lucky to have your devotion. He wasted it selfishly,” Cougar told him softly.

“Why do I feel like an idiot then?”

“Because you try to see the best in people. Some people just aren't good though.”

“Does that make me a child?” Jake asked, leaning into Cougar.

“It does not make you a child. It makes you a good man.”

“His loss, I guess. I mean I've got a bag of handcuffs, paddles, and flavored lube he could've had fun with, not to mention these sweet panties. Did you get a good look at my ass while I was fighting with my pants because it looks great in lace,” Jake joked nervously, trying to brush off the whole experience as it opened up old wounds.

“I did,” Cougar told him with a smirk, and Jake's heart just stopped.

“Was that a flirtation because I don't think I can handle another bombshell right now?” Jake asked, looking at Cougar. Even without the hat, he looked mysterious. His long wavy hair was hanging down over his shoulders, which were a lot broader than his loose shirts let on. Not to mention the warm glow of his skin in the dim lamp light. Jake may have wondered what it tasted like, but he'd never say that out loud because contrary to popular belief he did have a filter.

“No, a flirtation would be to ask to see it again because I did not get a good look as I was worried about your well being,” Cougar told him, giving Jake a little push off the bed. Jake went with it and stood in front of Cougar, still holding his junk in place. He turned away from Cougar, so his ass was on display.

“I feel like I look stupid not sexy. Dan was into this sort of shit, but I feel...oh that's your hand,” Jake squeaked as Cougar's hands gently cupped his lace covered hips.

“You _are_ sexy,” Cougar told him, caressing Jake's thigh with his finger tips. Jake turned in his hands and faced him, still covering himself. Cougar didn't look anywhere but Jake's face as Jake looked down at him, and he made no move to displace Jake's hands.

“This isn't like pity flirting or anything right?” Jake asked, enjoying Cougar's steady hands on his body. Cougar felt safe. “Because I had an awful night. It was disappointing and embarrassing. I totally wasn't aware that the relationship I thought I was in for years was really just convenient sex. So, I just really don't feel like being used some more right now or pitied.”

“I do not pity you. I do think you deserve better than him,” Cougar said simply.

“Yeah, I'm starting to realize that,” Jake said with a shrug. He slowly removed his hands from over his crotch, but Cougar never let his eyes trail downward. “You wouldn't happen to enjoy blindfolds and paddles would you?” Jake asked with a sheepish smile.

Cougar laughed, pulling Jake closer and pressing a kiss to his exposed stomach. “I enjoy all sorts of things,” Cougar told him, and Jake shivered. This was not what he had planned for, well ever, but no one turned down a chance with Cougar. Jake was pretty sure some nuns would give up their vows for a night with Cougar, and God would probably completely understand.

“Have not had sex with any nuns that I know of,” Cougar chuckled, pulling Jake into his lap. Jake laughed as he settled over Cougar's thighs. So much for that filter he thought he had. “I am not trying to pressure you...”

“Dude, no pressure necessary. I may have had a itsy bitsy crush on you since you moved in, but you know I thought I was in a relationship. My ego's a bit hurt, so getting laid by the hottest guy I know sounds great. I also know for a fact that you are a post-coital snuggler, so what more could a guy ask for?” Jake told him, placing his hands on Cougar's shoulders.

Cougar smirked up at him, and without warning Jake found himself flipped onto his back. Cougar's eyes trailed over his body as he knelt between Jake's legs. Jake let his eyes travel over his own body, and well the bits of lace didn't really leave much to the imagination, but if he was looking at it on anyone other than himself, he could admit it would've turned him on.

Jake wondered how his night went from the most embarrassing break up of his life to lying under Cougar preparing to have a sexual awakening—and he didn't doubt for a second that that was what was in store for him. Cougar's prowess was legendary.

“You aren't just the really expensive wine I drank a bottle of making me hallucinate, right?” Jake asked as Cougar bit at his inner thighs.

Cougar shrugged. “If I was, I'd lie and tell you I wasn't, wouldn't I?”

“Nope, stop talking and just keep biting my thighs, that causes the good kind of head spins,” Jake told him. Cougar laughed but didn't go back to biting. Instead he leaned over Jake and took hold of his wrists. “Oh, we're getting kinky already? I can respect that. Are you going to spank me if I talk too much, because I'm going to need to be able to sit through meetings this week,” Jake rambled. Cougar leaned down and kissed him slowly as he wrapped Jake's own tie around his wrists. Cougar clearly knew what he was doing because while his wrists felt secure, then didn't feel stifled.

“I will not hurt you,” Cougar promised him, pulling back to look Jake in the eye. Jake could tell he was being honest which was a major relief. Jake trusted Cougar with his life in the field, but he knew that guys that had your back in battle could also be dicks in real life. Case in point: Dan. Cougar wasn't like that though.

“What are you gonna do? I had a girlfriend one time that—”

“You will see what I am going to do when I do it. You do not need to give me ideas,” Cougar told him, running his fingertips over his lace covered erection. That felt good. It was teasing but also really soft, and it was giving him goosebumps.

“Got it. You know what you're doing. I trust you,” Jake told him.

“Good,” Cougar said, kissing Jake on the cheek before stepping back off the bed. Jake laid there just trying to breath with his wrists tied together and his body humming from Cougar's caresses. He could hear Cougar going through his backpack, grunting to himself as he removed various items.

“It's unfortunate how expensive sex toys are. I mean, don't we want everyone to have fun sex? Shouldn't sex be one of those things that you don't have to sign your life away to enjoy?” Jake rambled. He yelped when he got swatted very lightly on the inner thigh with one of the paddles. He definitely should've expected that. Cougar was snarky for a silent guy. “Thought you said I wasn't going to be punished for talking?”

“I said you would not be hurt. I said nothing about shutting you up,” Cougar told him. Jake could sense the laughter behind those words, and he couldn't really complain, that soft slap had his cock all sorts of interested. The way Cougar's hand was soothing over his thigh was also doing interesting things to him. Cougar was definitely good at this.

Cougar didn't have any toys in his hands as he settled himself over Jake again. He straddled Jake's hips, and smirked down at him as he lifting up the satin blindfold Jake had purchased.

“That's a blindfold not a gag,” Jake told him, smiling with far too much teeth.

Cougar laughed. “I am aware,” he said as he leaned over and coaxed Jake to lift his head. Cougar carefully removed his glasses first and placed them safely in Jake's drawer before trailing the satin over Jake's exposed skin. He ran it over Jake's lips, and it almost tingled as it caressed him. Cougar's lips replaced it, and Jake sighed into the gentle kiss.

Cougar pulled back and covered Jake's eyes with the soft fabric, and it didn't feel scary at all. Jake liked to play around, but there was always an anxiety the first time or even the third time he let a partner incapacitate him in some way. That wasn't there with Cougar. It might have had something to do with the way Cougar's thumb stroked his cheekbone tenderly while he got used to being unable to see him.

Cougar took his tied hands in his own and guided Jake off his bed and over to Cougar's. He helped him to kneel on the bed which had a hook above the head of it where he kept binoculars. He guided Jake's hands over the hook, and kissed his shoulders as he stretched. “Do not pull. If you want your hands free, tell me,” he warned, trailing his fingers up Jake's strong arms. Arms that could to serious damage to their own wrists if Jensen struggled.

“I've got to say that my tie is a nice touch. It's silk, you know. I spared no expense on that stupid suit—meep,” Jake squeaked as Cougar swatted him lightly on the ass with a paddle.

“You are with me now, no one else,” Cougar told him, kissing his shoulders again.

“I am definitely with you. One hundred percent, don't want to be anywhere else,” Jake told him, turning his face toward Cougar even though he couldn't see him. He could feel Cougar smile against his skin.

“You like to be hit,” Cougar said, pulling back until Jake couldn't really tell where he was.

“That easy to tell, huh? It gives me the tingles,” Jake said, shrugging.

“It is good to know what you enjoy. Open your mouth,” Cougar ordered, suddenly beside his face.

“Gagging me after all?” Jake asked, but something that smelled like chocolate rested against his lips. He let Cougar place it in his mouth, and it was definitely chocolate. The dark kind that Cougar favored, but it was delicious. Jake hummed as he let it melt on his tongue. That was a nice twist. Jake liked being fed, especially delicious things.

Cougar trailed his fingertips down Jake's lace covered ass as Jake finished the small morsel, and no sooner had he swallowed than Cougar slapped his ass with his open palm. Jake moaned at the sensation. Again, Cougar caressed where he'd hit him. He carefully pulled Jake's panties down over his thighs and left them there. Jake felt exposed now even though the panties hadn't covered much. Jake shivered as Cougar kissed the base of his spine. He followed it with a whack from the larger of the paddles Jake had purchased.

Jake whimpered as his cheeks smarted. The shame of enjoying being spanked was equal to the pleasure it sent up his spine, but Jake found himself arching his back to present himself to Cougar. However, he didn't get another smack. Instead, he found another piece of chocolate being pressed to his lips. Jake happily took it, and it tasted even better than the first. Cougar chased the candy with a slow kiss, and the taste of bittersweet chocolate mixed with their kiss, leaving Jake gasping.

Jake rested his forehead against the wall as Cougar gave him several swats ranging in their intensity. He was breathless when Cougar stopped hitting him, and he felt like his body was on fire. Not just his ass, but his whole body felt completely aroused and sensitive as Cougar rubbed his tender behind with care.

“More,” Jake asked, and Cougar's hand stilled. “Please?”

Cougar kissed his shoulder. “Patience,” Cougar told him, then he was gone, though Jake could hear him moving around the room.

“You getting more candy because that chocolate was tasty. I wouldn't mind some more,” Jake told him, and he heard Cougar laugh in return. “I bought chocolate flavored lube, but that wasn't as delicious as I'd hoped it would be,” Jake continued, undeterred since Cougar was across the room.

A piece of chocolate was pressed to his lips and followed by another kiss as something trailed over Jake's back.  
“What's that?” he asked around the candy, feeling goosebumps rise. He knew it wasn't his, and he was a little frightened, but Cougar kissed his temple, and he felt most of that anxiety ease even before Cougar answered.

“You have never felt a riding crop before?” Cougar asked curiously. He slapped it very softly over Jake's exposed ass and over his lower back. It was a tease instead of something to cause pain, and it made Jake's body tingle with anticipation.

“You have a riding crop just sitting in your closet?” Jake asked, and Cougar laughed.

“Sí, among other things,” he replied then swatted Jake a little harder on the meat of his ass.

“Oh, that...that feels nice,” Jake admitted, enjoying the localized sting.

“Sí,” Cougar agreed.

“You've been hit with a crop?” Jake asked, suddenly twice as turned on just at the thought of Cougar enjoying it too. His cock hung heavy between his thighs, slowly dribbling precome as Cougar toyed with him.

“I do not play with anything I don't know the feel of,” Cougar told him, running his fingers through Jake's hair.

Jake bit his lip and took a steadying breath.

“You may have your turn later if you like,” Cougar whispered in his ear, swatting carefully at his inner thighs. Cougar knew just how much pressure to apply to turn Jake on without hurting his more sensitive skin.

Jake was surprised when Cougar helped him take his hands off the hook and guided Jake down onto his back. It was a vulnerable position, leaving his most sensitive parts open to assault if Cougar so chose. However, Cougar kissed his chest and stomach instead of hitting him. The blindfold stayed in place, but Cougar kept contact at all times, so Jake knew where he was.

Jake cried out at the first swat to his thighs, but it was the surprise rather than true pain. Once again Cougar was careful with him. Jake definitely wasn't expecting to feel Cougar's mouth on the head of his cock, and his entire body shivered as Cougar took him in.

“You're going to have me spent before we even get anywhere,” Jake sighed as Cougar pulled back. Jake didn't need to see to know Cougar was smirking down at him.

“That is what a second round is for,” Cougar laughed.

“I'm not going to survive tonight if you have me going all night.”

“I promise that you will die happy,” Cougar told him, taking him down to the root. Jake arched off the bed and gripped the sheets. He didn't doubt he'd die happy if it was at Cougar's hands.

“What else do you have hiding in your closet?” Jake asked as Cougar feathered the crop over his abs and inner thighs.

“Nothing we will be using tonight,” Cougar told him which only made Jake more intrigued.

“Now you've got me all sorts of curious...” Jake trailed off as Cougar swirled his tongue over the head again. Cougar shushed him before he could ramble again, and used the crop to swat his chest, sending pleasure straight to his gut.

Jake got another chocolate as Cougar pressed a slicked finger into him, and Jake wasn't really sure which he enjoyed more. He received a slow, sensual kiss as Cougar added a second finger, and he arched into Cougar's hand. Cougar prepared him slowly, giving his slaps and rewards the whole time, keeping his body on edge. When Jake was ready for him, Cougar stepped back. Jake could hear Cougar's boxers hit the floor and Cougar tearing open the condom packet. He wiggled in anticipation as he waited for Cougar.

Cougar removed the blindfold and the tie when he settled between Jake's thighs. Jake blinked at his own body for a couple seconds. His skin was flushed, and he could still feel the pleasurable tingle where he'd received each swat. He looked up at Cougar, whose hair was hanging over his shoulders, and the tips of it brushed against Jake's chest.

Cougar maintained eye contact as he pushed into Jake's body. It was a little tight, but it felt good to stretch around Cougar. Jake was at a loss for words for once as Cougar rocked his hips gently, pressing a little further each time. Jake gripped the sheets as he pressed himself down onto Cougars cock.

Cougar was gentle until he was fully sheathed in Jake, and Jake took a steadying breath. Then he took Jake's wrists in his strong hands and pressed Jake's arms against the bed, holding him in place as Cougar thrust into him. Jake's mouth went slack as Cougar held him down. Cougar never broke eye contact, and Jake gave into his strength.

Jake didn't stop meeting Cougar thrust for thrust though. He wrapped his legs around his hips to give himself more leverage, and Cougar smiled as Jake rolled his hips to control the angle. Cougar bent to kiss him again, and Jake met him with ferocity. Teeth clicked together in their desperation, and Jake tugged at Cougar's lower lip.

Cougar let go of his wrists, and they wrapped their arms around each other, holding their bodies tightly together as they fucked each other. They rolled until Jake was straddling Cougar, riding him with the same desperate rhythm Cougar had employed. Cougar cradled him to his chest as Jake rolled his hips.

Jake wasn't expecting the slap to his ass, and his back arched as Cougar's hand made contact with his flesh. Jake cried out as it felt like his whole body lit up, and he clenched down on Cougar. Cougar hit him again, and Jake dug his fingers into Cougar's back as he tried to find his breath.

Jake wrapped his fingers around his own cock as his rhythm faltered, but Cougar used his hands around Jake's hips to guide him. Adding a slap only when Jake was steady enough to take one.

Jake climaxed as Cougar gave him a particularly hard swat. His body shook, and his back arched as he cried out. He could feel himself come all over his fist and stomach as he collapsed against Cougar's chest.

Jake was still coming down as Cougar rolled them again and started to fuck Jake in earnest. Jake whimpered as each thrust lit up his overstimulated body. He gripped Cougar's arms as Cougar took a few more strokes before climaxing as well. Sweat covered Cougar's forehead and cheeks as he closed his eyes and rode out his orgasm. It was beautiful in Jake's opinion, and he raised a shaking hand to brush his thumb over Cougar's cheek. Cougar didn't open his eyes, but he turned his head into the touch and kissed Jake's fingers.

Neither of them said anything as Cougar pulled out and tossed the condom on the floor. Jake was definitely going to step on that getting out of bed in the morning, but right then he was too exhausted to care. Cougar used his boxers to clean them up. Then he rolled Jake onto his stomach.

“Coug, I can't take another hit. I might actually short circuit if...” Jake trailed off as Cougar rubbed some kind of lotion over his abused skin. “Oh, that's...really nice. Keep doing that,” Jake sighed, relaxing against Cougar's pillow. Cougar chuckled as he continued to massage Jake's tender body. Jake was on the brink of sleep when Cougar finally pulled him into his arms.

Jake mumbled incoherently as he rested his head on Cougar's chest, and Cougar just ran his fingers through Jake's hair, messing up the neatly combed strands more than their fun already had.

“This was nice,” Jake told him.

“Good.”

“Yeah, please don't be a dream,” Jake smiled, and held Cougar tighter.

 

Jake woke the next morning, feeling pleasantly sore as he stretched against the body next to him. Memories of the night before filtered back in as he realized that he'd never woken up beside Dan the next morning. If Jake spent the night, Dan was always out of bed by the time Jake woke. Jake opened his eyes to find Cougar's tattoo beneath his cheek. He looked up at Cougar's face, but the sniper's eyes were still closed, and his breathing was slow and steady.

The whole unlikely evening came back to him from Dan's rude words and untimely breakup to Cougar's worried eyes and playful touches. Jake's mind was still reeling from the whole thing, but Cougar's arm was around him still holding him tight, so he was going to call that a win.

Jake looked around the bed and found the riding crop that Cougar used on him the night before. He pressed a kiss to Cougar's chest once he had the crop in hand. Cougar opened his eyes partially and looked down at Jake questioningly.

Jake held up the crop with an innocent smile. “You said I could have my turn later,” Jake told him, and Cougar chuckled before pulling Jake up for a playful kiss. Jake had never gotten to be the one delivering the swats, and Cougar's pleasured reactions did not disappoint as he gently abused his flesh.

\---

Jake wandered downstairs several hours later to find Pooch and Jolene sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. “Where's your girlfriend? She still in bed?” Pooch asked without looking up.

“Um...”

“You didn't make her crawl out the window or something did you? That's low, man. We wouldn't say anything weird.”

“Uh, no. Um...”

“Well where is she? She was totally here. Everyone heard you last night,” Pooch said, finally looking up. Jake felt cornered and didn't know what to say at all without divulging the whole embarrassing tale.

That was when Cougar walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxers and dog tags. His skin was still flushed from where Jake had hit it with the crop, but he didn't seem to care at all. He just walked to the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of milk.

Jake turned back to Pooch whose mouth was wide open, and his eyes were the size of saucers. Jolene was giggling next to him. Cougar looked up at them questioningly. Pooch flapped his mouth a few times before finding the words that he was looking for.

“But, but you have a girlfriend...”

“I-I had a boyfriend actually. He sort of dumped me at dinner last night because he didn't want to risk promotion by being associated, even as friends, with one of the Losers,” Jake admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Cougar growled from where he stood next to the fridge.

“Wow, what a douche,” Pooch said. “You take care of him, Cougs?” Pooch asked turning to Cougar.

“Sí,” Cougar nodded, a smirk playing over his lips as he looked at Jake.

“Good man. Who the fuck dumps someone on Valentine's Day?” Pooch sounded completely offended for Jake, and Jake just stood there trying to figure how how Pooch had just accepted that Cougar had done completely kinky things to Jake all last night without even batting an eye. “Clay's probably got some good scotch he'll share with you if he hears about that shit. Seriously, what a dick,” Pooch continued to mutter.

Cougar pushed off of the counter and walked over to Jake and wrapped and arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Round three?” he whispered in Jake's ear, and Jake followed him back to their room. Round three consisted mostly of cuddles and heart shaped candy, but Jake was totally on board with that. He was also on board with the possessive way Cougar kissed him whenever he got the chance, or the glares he sent anyone that didn't respect Jake's position as Special Forces. Jake realized he'd been handling himself for years, but now that he actually did have someone to face the world with, it was far better than the lie he'd believed before.

 


End file.
